


What About Us

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Челлендж [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159805
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	What About Us

Треклист:  
1\. Fall Out Boy - I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers  
2\. Depeche Mode - Never Let Me Down Again  
3\. Bruce Springsteen - We Take Care Of Our Own  
4\. Billy Joel - Pressure  
5\. Fleetwood Mac - Don't Stop  
6\. Three days grace - Right Left Wrong  
7\. Pink - What About Us  
8\. Franz Ferdinand — I'm Your Villain


End file.
